


Наш невольный роман

by Nerelet



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerelet/pseuds/Nerelet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Джон, - спросил Финч, закончив печатать, - мы встречаемся?<br/>- Может быть. – Риз небрежно перелистывал страницы книги, притворяясь, что читает. Но, убедившись, что Финч не намерен продолжать разговор без чуть более конкретного ответа, он отложил книгу в сторону и добавил, - кажется, именно так думают все остальные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наш невольный роман

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Oblivious Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840530) by [Mystical_Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist). 



**Джосс Картер**

\- Мистер Риз? Мистер Риз, вы в порядке? – Финч со встревоженным видом откинулся на спинку стула. В ответ он получил лишь приглушенный стон. -  …Джон?

Из наушника донесся короткий вздох, и Риз, наконец, ответил:

– Да, Финч, я в порядке.

Гарольд позволил себе перевести дыхание.

– И под этим “в порядке” вы подразумеваете “я отделался парой синяков и ссадин” или “меня подстрелили, но я не хочу никого этим беспокоить”? Потому что мне не хотелось бы допустить повторения последнего…инцидента, мистер Риз.

Ответный смешок больше напоминал помехи на линии.

– Что насчет третьего варианта?

– Я скоро буду. - Финч поднялся с места и, захватив пиджак, поспешил к выходу.

\-----------

Когда Финч добрался до нужного района, выяснилось, что Картер успела на место происшествия первой. Они с Джоном были теперь в нескольких кварталах оттуда – Картер уже усадила его на заднее сиденье автомобиля. Финч торопливо – и оттого еще сильнее припадая на больную ногу – преодолел это расстояние и забрался на сиденье рядом с Джоном, пытаясь понять, насколько все плохо.

\- Эй, Финч. – Риз взглянул на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки. - Рад, что ты здесь.

Он прижимал ладонь к боку, и сквозь его пальцы просачивались тонкие струйки крови. Гарольд поспешно вытащил из нагрудного кармана платок и отдал его Ризу, чтобы тот мог хоть как-то перевязать рану.

Картер ждала его неподалеку от автомобиля – вне пределов слышимости Риза. Финч подумал, не сказать ли ей о том, что Джон все еще может слышать их с помощью гарнитуры, но, в конце концов, решил оставить эту информацию при себе.

\- Пулю он вытащил еще до моего приезда, так что, думаю, все будет в порядке. Только он, кажется, все еще немного не в себе, – сказала Картер, убедившись, что вокруг, кроме них, ни души. – Я-то думала вы, парни, всегда в курсе, если кто-нибудь замышляет что-то. Но в итоге Джон возится со своей раной, а парень, которого он защищал, схлопотал четыре пули.

Финч поежился и бросил взгляд в сторону автомобиля, где Риз осторожно ощупывал свой бок, пытаясь, видимо, оценить тяжесть ранения.

– Боюсь, наш доступ к информации может быть несколько ограничен. Встреча мистера Риза и мистера Тернера со стрелком не была кем-то спланирована. Потому мы и не были предупреждены.

Они немного помолчали.

– Вам обоим не помешает небольшой отпуск. - Картер подавила тяжелый вздох.

\- Не думаю, что это возможно, детектив… - ответил Финч.

\- Разве? А если Джон пропустил выстрел, потому что слишком много работал в последнее время? Взгляни на него, Финч. Ему нужен отдых. – Она коснулась его руки. – И тебе тоже.

Финч смерил ее скептическим взглядом, но не проронил ни слова.

\- Почему бы вам не съездить в какое-нибудь приятное местечко? Ты ведь можешь себе это позволить. – Картер насмешливо фыркнула. – Ты дорог ему. Стоит показать, что чувства взаимны.

Гарольд уставился на нее в легком замешательстве.

– Думаю, он уже знает об этом. Но, как бы то ни было, я поразмыслю над Вашим предложением, детектив.

Картер одарила его коварной улыбкой и поспешила обратно на место преступления.

Гарольд же вернулся к машине. В глазах ждущего его Риза читалось искреннее веселье.

\- Итак, Финч, где мы проведем наш отпуск? Отправимся на курорт? Или у тебя есть свой личный остров? Я не особенно привередлив.

Миллиардер едва удостоил его взглядом.

– Сейчас, мистер Риз, мы отправимся обратно в библиотеку, чтобы позаботиться о вашей ране.

\- Брось, Финч. Думаю, Картер подала хорошую идею… 

 

**Лайонел Фаско**

Финч бок о бок с Ризом двигался по оживленной улице, ведущей к полицейскому участку. Фаско ждал их неподалеку оттуда, доедая прихваченный с собой пончик.  

\- Здравствуйте, детектив, - произнес Гарольд, дождавшись, пока тот покончит с лакомством.

\- Я мог бы просто позвонить вам, но у меня телефон сломался, - пожаловался Фаско вместо приветствия, демонстрируя Финчу выключенный сотовый. – Эй, ты же у нас гений, верно? Сможешь починить его?

\- Лайонел, - усмехнулся Риз, - Гарольд создал одну из самых сложных компьютерных систем в мире. Думаю, он справится.

Финч слегка улыбнулся в его сторону и требовательно протянул руку за телефоном.

– В чем состоит проблема, детектив?

\- Он просто не включается, вот и все, – ответил Фаско. – Хотя только что работал нормально.

\- Ничего не сломано, - укоризненно произнес Финч уже через секунду, - всего-навсего села батарея. – Он вернул телефон владельцу.

Фаско нахмурился, заметив широкую ухмылку на лице Риза.

\- Да-да, очень смешно, - сконфуженно пробормотал он, пряча телефон обратно в карман. – Так что, для меня есть работа? В последнее время с этим что-то не густо.

Риз бросил на Финча задумчивый взгляд.

\- Нет, сейчас ничего, - ответил миллиардер. – Как только что-нибудь появится, мы свяжемся с вами.

\- Наверное, тебе стоит для начала починить телефон, - с усмешкой предложил Риз.

\- Я усвоил урок, - осклабился в ответ Фаско. – Кстати, с компьютером моего сына действительно что-то не так. Может, как-нибудь глянешь?

\- Должно быть, он тоже разрядился.

\- Достаточно, мистер Риз. - Финч неодобрительно посмотрел на Джона, не сумев, однако, полностью спрятать улыбку.

 Лайонел уставился на них со смесью ужаса и отвращения:

\- Надеюсь, вы двое закончили со своими игривыми взглядами и прочим романтическим дерьмом? – Он махнул рукой в сторону Риза. – Это выглядит жутко, даже когда он не пытается впечатлить тебя своими тупыми шуточками.

\- Ревнуешь, Лайонел? – почти промурлыкал Риз.

\- Да-да, мое сердце разбито, – с сарказмом заверил его Фаско.

 

**Зои Морган**

Джон и Гарольд возвращались в библиотеку после обеда в их излюбленном кафе, когда на землю упали первые капли дождя. Риз предостерегающе опустил ладонь Финчу на плечо, второй рукой раскрывая над ними зонт.

\- Немного правее, если вас не затруднит, мистер Риз.

\- Да, прости. – Джон сдвинул руку с зонтом так, чтобы полностью прикрыть Гарольда от дождя. – Нужно было взять зонт побольше.

\- Настоящий джентльмен! – Раздалось вдруг позади них. – Где бы найти себе такого же?

Они обернулись, чтобы увидеть улыбающуюся им Зои.

\- Думаю, тебе не стоило со мной разводиться, - усмехнулся Риз.

\- Точно, - рассмеялась она в ответ. И, заметив, что рука Джона все еще покоится на плече Финча, многозначительно добавила, – но, в любом случае, я, кажется, опоздала.

Гарольд нахмурился.

\- Уверяю вас, мисс Морган, что мистер Риз не связан никакими обязательствами. Если вы желаете провести время вместе, уверен, мы могли бы это устроить. – Он нажал несколько кнопок на своем телефоне. – Хм, в ресторане, о котором вы, мистер Риз, упоминали, уже заказан столик на двоих.

\- Да, об этом, Финч. – Риз смущенно потер шею. - Я заказал там столик для нас.

Зои снова рассмеялась.

\- Свободен как ветер, да? - Проходя мимо них, она ловко ущипнула Джона за задницу. – Я так не думаю.

\- Мисс Морган, вы ошибаетесь! – Окликнул ее Финч.

Она лишь издевательски помахала ему на прощание.

\- Теперь, мистер Риз, меня очень интересует вопрос, что думают о нас с вами все остальные…

 

**Леон Тао**

\- Она может быть той Единственной, говорю вам, - возбужденно вещал Леон, позабыв об обеде. - То есть, конечно, я чувствовал это и к Кэнди, но со Стейси все намного серьезнее! Она не из тех, кто приковывает людей наручниками к кровати, чтобы убить их, понимаете?

Джон бросил взгляд в сторону Финча и одними губами прошептал “пристрели меня”.

Финч, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, поспешно промокнул губы салфеткой. Но, судя по повисшей тишине, Леон ждал от них какого-то ответа.

\- Да, полагаю, это хорошо, что вы решили остепениться.  

\- Я пока не уверен, хочу ли…“остепениться” и все такое. - Леон отправил в рот еще кусочек мяса и заработал челюстями. – Всегда умудряюсь все испортить и вляпаться в неприятности. Что если и в этот раз ничего не выйдет? - Он вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. – Что мне делать, а? Я очень хочу рискнуть, но… 

Гарольд обменялся взглядом с Ризом – тот закатил глаза.

\- Хотя мне ясна причина ваших опасений, я не вполне понимаю, почему вы просите совета в столь щекотливом вопросе у нас.

Леон склонился вперед, облокотившись о  стол. Финч слегка поморщился, недовольный его манерами, но оставил комментарии при себе.

\- Вы двое уже несколько лет вместе, так? Наверняка пережили много взлетов и падений… Вот я и подумал, что лучше вас мне никто не подскажет, - заключил Леон и тут же отвлекся на зазвонивший телефон. – О, это Стейси! Мне пора! Если я все испорчу, это вы виноваты! 

Финчу оставалось лишь проводить его недоуменным взглядом.

\- Что это вообще было?

\- Может, стоит добавить к списку твоих фальшивых личностей брачного консультанта? - Усмехнулся Риз.

\- Едва ли, - вернул усмешку Финч. – В данный момент меня интересует, почему он решил, что между нами что-то есть…?

\- Ну, однажды он вошел, когда ты подгонял мои новые брюки, стоя передо мной на коленях, - пожал плечами Джон. – Возможно, он все неправильно понял.

Финч негромко хмыкнул и пригубил чай.

\- И все-таки я не понимаю, с чего он взял, что мы сможем дать ему дельный совет.

\- Ты себя недооцениваешь, Финч.

 

**Сэм Шоу**

Их последний номер оказался преступником. Который очень, очень хорошо притворялся жертвой. Финч – его предварительно вырубили – даже не мог вспомнить, как очутился в запертой комнате с дверью толщиной почти в полметра и застекленным потолком в качестве единственного источника света.

Тот факт, что Риз застрял здесь вместе с ним, конечно, улучшал ситуацию, но не намного.

\- Мистер Риз. – Финч сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене. – Я, безусловно, рад, что вы пытаетесь вытащить нас отсюда, но вывихнутое в попытке протаранить эту дверь плечо вряд ли поможет.

Джон притормозил и обернулся к нему:

\- Есть идеи получше?

Финч указал взглядом на потолок.

\- Нам туда не добраться, Финч. Так что если я не смогу пробиться через дверь, мы застрянем здесь на некоторое время, - произнес Риз, прежде чем вернуться к штурму.  

Он сдался через несколько минут и, окончательно обессилев, уселся на пол рядом с Финчем.

\- По крайней мере, нас заперли в одной комнате. Очень мило с их стороны.

Риз говорил совершенно искренне, и Финч, вздохнув, опустил руку ему на колено.

\- Должно быть, они тоже приняли нас за пару, - добавил Джон с ухмылкой.

Гарольд негромко фыркнул, соглашаясь, и Риз накрыл его руку своей.

Потянулись минуты. Они продолжали сидеть на полу плечом к плечу, пока, наконец, дверь не распахнулась – чтобы явить им Шоу и одну из самых злобных ее гримас. Рядом взволнованно топтался Медведь.

\- Самое время выбираться, - отрезала она, наблюдая, как Финч и Риз поднимаются с пола. – Я бы открыла и раньше, но хотела сначала посмотреть, не произойдёт ли между вами что-нибудь интересненькое.  

Финч вспыхнул, а Риз с трудом удержал улыбку:

\- И как долго ты ждала, надеясь, что мы… ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Не слишком долго, - пожала плечами Шоу, - час или около того.

\- Час! – Возмущенно воскликнул Финч. - Мисс Шоу, это совершенно неприемлемо! – Сняв очки, он принялся сердито протирать их вытащенным из кармана платком.

\- Расслабься, Гарольд. Не похоже, чтобы кто-то из вас был ранен. – Шоу задумчиво перевела взгляд с одного на другого. – И в следующий раз, когда вам представится возможность вроде этой, не упустите ее. Или, богом клянусь, я придумаю что-нибудь поэффективнее.

Гарольд в растерянности уставился на Шоу. Риз молча забрал у нее поводок и направился к выходу, получив вдогонку внушительный тычок по больному плечу.

Финчу оставалось только вздохнуть, наблюдая за ними. Медведь ответил ему радостным лаем.

 

**Медведь**

Финч и Риз пришли в парк, чтобы устроить для Медведя очередное свидание. По дороге пес жался к Финчу, задевая боком его ноги и натягивая поводок, из-за чего миллиардер то и дело соприкасался рукавами с Ризом.

Тот иногда бросал на него вопросительные взгляды, но вслух так ничего и не произнес.    

Когда они добрались до условленной скамейки, Финч отстегнул поводок и сел, приготовившись к долгому ожиданию. Но Медведь не проявил должного энтузиазма - поскуливая, он уселся у ног Финча и положил морду ему на колени.

\- Что такое? – с беспокойством спросил Джон.

Пес перевел жалостный взгляд на него и, отстранившись от Финча, ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь Риза.

\- О, я понял.

\- И что именно из этого вы “поняли”? – Недоверчиво взглянул на него Финч.

Риз слегка улыбнулся, прежде чем потянуться к руке Гарольда и переплести их пальцы.

\- Ты ведь этого хотел?

Медведь в ответ радостно гавкнул, завилял хвостом, и, как ни в чем не бывало, понесся знакомиться со своим новым другом.

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - потрясенно протянул Гарольд, высвобождая руку из хватки Джона.

Медведь, словно по команде, остановился и с тревожным видом уставился на них.

Финч охнул и вновь схватил Риза за руку:

\- Мистер Риз, он ведь думает, что мы…

\- Да, Гарольд, именно так.

 

**Машина**

\- Джон, - спросил Финч, закончив печатать, - мы встречаемся?

\- Может быть. – Риз небрежно перелистывал страницы книги, притворяясь, что читает. Но, убедившись, что Финч не намерен продолжать разговор без чуть более конкретного ответа, он отложил книгу в сторону и добавил, - кажется, именно так думают все остальные.

\- Да, тут они проявили удивительное единодушие, - пробормотал Гарольд, не отрывая взгляда от мониторов. - Хоть я и не в состоянии понять, почему они пришли к подобному выводу.

Риза его замешательство искренне позабавило.

\- Ну, мы действительно завели собаку вместе, Финч, - удобнее устраиваясь на диване, заметил он.

Финч наконец-то перевел взгляд на него.

\- Это ваш пес, мистер Риз.

\- Он мой, только когда испортит что-нибудь. В остальное время ты предпочитаешь считать его своим.

Финч преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул.

\- Хорошо. Но совместная собака еще не делает нас парой… хотя, должен признать, что… хм? – Он оборвал себя на полуслове, опустив взгляд на замерцавший телефон. – Господи, и ты туда же! Я не для этого тебя создал!

\- Новый номер? – Джон, моментально оказавшись на ногах, подошел к Финчу.

\- Нет, едва ли это новый номер. – Финч поспешно погасил экран, не дав Джону рассмотреть полученное изображение. – Боюсь, Машина вмешивается в дела, которые ее совершенно не касаются.

Риз посмотрел на него в замешательстве…и, прежде чем Финч успел среагировать, выхватил рук телефон из его рук.

\- И как давно она начала посылать тебе эти фотографии, Финч?

\- Достаточно давно. – Финч оперся локтями о стол и опустил голову на руки.

Джон положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Вы понимаете, что это значит, мистер Риз? Даже Машина считает, что мы вместе.

Джон издал негромкий смешок.

\- Возможно, она не так уж и далека от истины, Гарольд…

 

**Джон Риз**

Финч стоял перед дверью в квартиру Риза. У него не было ни малейшей причины приходить сюда. Они виделись всего несколько часов назад: сказали друг другу “до свидания” и разошлись по своим делам.

После этого он просидел в библиотеке, в компании Медведя и темных экранов около часа, прежде чем осознать, что ему совершенно нечем заняться.

Финч постучал.

Дверь распахнулась почти мгновенно - Риз встретил его довольной усмешкой.

\- Ты как раз к ужину. 

Гарольд шагнул внутрь, и Риз забрал его пальто. Они прошли к столу. Гарольд не мог не отметить, что приготовленной еды было достаточно для них обоих.

\- Вы ждали меня, мистер Риз?

Джон разложил еду по тарелкам, и они уселись за стол.

\- Я надеялся, что ты придешь. – Он нахмурился, но ничего больше не добавил, приступив к ужину. - Не было новых номеров?

Финч закончил жевать и пригубил напиток, прежде чем ответить:

\- Нет, пока ничего. Похоже, этой ночью мы можем передохнуть.

\- Можем, - кивнул Риз. - И все равно сидим тут вдвоем.

Финч удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Что вы пытаетесь этим сказать, мистер Риз?

\- Даже не знаю, - усмехнулся Джон, откинувшись на стуле и вытянув ноги так, чтобы попутно коснуться ног Гарольда.  

\- Уверяю вас, я не провожу все свое свободное время в поисках вашего общества, - сухо заверил его Гарольд.

\- Ты, может, и нет, а вот я – кто знает... И если ты не “искал моего общества”, зачем тогда пришел сюда? – очень мягко поинтересовался Риз.

\- Это хороший вопрос, - нахмурился Гарольд. – Раньше написание кода и обновление моих фальшивых личностей не оставляли мне лишней минуты но теперь…очевидно, это уже не так.

Риз удостоил его ленивым взглядом.

\- Приятно слышать, что я достаточно интересен, чтобы привлечь твое внимание. – Он наклонился вперед и аккуратно накрыл руку Гарольда своей. – В следующий раз не жди, пока начнешь умирать со скуки, чтобы прийти сюда. Я всегда рад тебя видеть, ты ведь знаешь.

Финч прочистил горло, явно чувствуя себя неуютно.

\- Да, наверное, это…хорошо.

\- С другой стороны, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, мои соседи могут подумать, что я, наконец, нашел себе кого-то.

Финч недоверчиво уставился на него и поспешно отдернул руку.

\- Мистер Риз! Только не говорите, что теперь и вы думаете, что мы вместе!

Джон поднялся и, обойдя стол, склонился к уху Финча:

\- Я не знаю, Гарольд, - негромко произнес он. – Думаю, мы могли бы…

Он слегка мазнул носом по виску Финча и ускользнул с пустыми тарелками прежде, чем тот успел что-либо ответить.

 

**Гарольд Финч**

Финч откинулся на спинку пляжного стула и, пометив страницу, на которой остановился, отложил книгу в сторону.

\- Мистер Риз, предполагалось, что вы будете отдыхать.

Бодро отжимающийся Риз бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, даже не сбившись с ритма.

\- Мне нужно куда-то девать энергию. Я бы пострелял, но не вижу вокруг ни одной подходящей коленной чашечки. – Закончив упражняться, он подкатился чуть ближе к Финчу и растянулся на песке. – И, Финч, когда я говорил про твой личный остров – это была шутка. Хотя, ничего удивительного, что он у тебя действительно есть.

\- Сказать по правде, мне принадлежит только половина. Второй владеет приятная пожилая дама и ее супруг – они живут здесь круглый год.

Риз заложил руки за голову, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Так мы здесь по работе? Выпали номера этой парочки?

\- Мы в отпуске, мистер Риз, - взглянул на него поверх очков Финч. – Нет никакой работы. В противном случае, я уже сообщил бы вам детали. – Он перевел взгляд на Медведя, с упоением катающегося по песку. – Лучше берите пример с Медведя и отдохните немного.

\- Значит, отпуск? И что дальше? Романтический ужин? Долгие прогулки по пляжу? Ночное купание?

\- Если это поможет вам расслабиться, мистер Риз… - насмешливо фыркнул Финч, поднимаясь с места.

Риз, приподнявшись на локтях, уставился на него.

\- Трудновато расслабиться, когда ты расхаживаешь по такой жаре в костюме.

\- Я, в отличие от вас, не чувствую себя комфортно в…этом, - вздохнул Финч, указав на плавки Риза.

\- Брось, Гарольд. Ты можешь надеть хотя бы шорты.

\-------------

Этой ночью Джон разжег костер. Они вдвоем сидели перед ревущим пламенем на небольшой уютной скамейке – рука Джона покоилась на спинке, слегка касаясь плеча Гарольда.

\- Уже поздно, - подавил зевок Финч. Риз что-то согласно пробурчал в ответ, но ни один из них не двинулся с места.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Риз через пару минут.

Финч развернулся к нему всем корпусом.

\- За что, Джон?

\- За то, что вытащил меня сюда. Мне… - Джон потер шею, - мне и впрямь нужен был перерыв.

Финч только вздохнул, поймав его виноватый взгляд.

\- Нам всем иногда требуется отдых. И, надеюсь, когда он потребуется тебе в следующий раз, ты дашь мне знать. В нашей работе небрежность недопустима. Ты можешь пострадать. Снова.

Джон слегка усмехнулся.

\- Ты беспокоишься за меня, не так ли?

Финч удивленно распахнул глаза – вопрос явно застал его врасплох.

\- Да, думаю да. – Он опустил взгляд на свои руки и, решившись, накрыл одной из них руку Риза. - Должен признать, я не знаю, что мне делать, если… случись что-нибудь.

Во взгляде, которым наградил его Джон, читалось что-то очень похожее на обожание. Поддавшись порыву, Финч наклонился и запечатлел на его губах легкий поцелуй – скорее, простое прикосновение.

\- Боже мой, - в голосе Гарольда звучала легкая паника, - Мистер Риз, думаю,  мы действительно вместе.

\- Я знаю, Финч, - усмехнулся Джон. – И знал об этом еще месяцы назад. – Он провел рукой по щеке Гарольда. – А вот почему ты так долго не мог этого понять?


End file.
